An Infinite Love- A KakuSaso Lemon
by akatsukiotp
Summary: Sasori has always loved Kakuzu, since he joined the Akatsuki, in fact, but then when the two go on a special mission together a romance blossoms. They go on missions together, fight battles, and fight against Konoha in a fight-to-the-death brawl that will change both there lives forever. SasoKaku, KakuSaso, HidaDei, DeiHida, whatever you wanna call it. Hard yoai in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: All rights to Masashi Kishimoto (Lucky Bastard)

The start of the story starts at the beginning of regular Naruto, as told in the story. One change I made off the bat was that Sasori has already killed Chiyo at the start of the story.

I rewrote this chapter because I felt it was too rushed and I just wasn't feeling it. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 1:

The rise of the Akatsuki is an epic tale that I guarantee you will continue to be told many years after the last member perishes. The group was birthed in a time of war, founded by Yahiko, Konan, and Nagato of the Hidden Rain, a group who endlessly travels along the path to pursue peace. The goals of the Akatsuki are simple, capture all the Tailed Beasts, or Bijuu, to put it simply, to have world domination. At the start of our story, there are 8 members, Pain (Nagato), Konan, Zetsu, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki. Orochimaru was formerly a member but defected. Around the 13th year of Naruto Uzumaki's life, Deidara's cousin contacted him sating he had information on Orochimaru. Therefore Pain sent Deidara and Kakuzu on a mission to obtain this information from him. And this, my friend, is where our story begins.

"Deidara, you had to get the fucking flu this week, of all times? Damnit! Ugh! Fuck!" yelled Kakuzu.

"Sorry! Hmmph, it's not my fault. Blame Tobi for bringing all that moldy clay into my room. That stuff must've been filled with germs." retorted Deidara.

"This mission is very important to the Akatsuki! And you're the one who suggested it. Damn you, Deidara."

"Look, I can't help it, ok. Stop yelling, it's pissing me off." yelled Deidara

"Fine. Fine. I'll do it alone." said Kakuzu. Kakuzu stormed out of Deidara's room and into his own. Kakuzu was known within the Akatsuki for having an awful temper. He walked into his own room and slammed the door. Hard.

"This sucks! I was supposed to go on the mission with Deidara! But he seriously has to get sick the day of the mission. And to think, it's his cousin we're going to meet. Oh well. I can't do anything about it. If he's sick, he's sick. He can't control it." Kakuzu mumbled to himself in his room.

Sasori of the Red Sand knocked on Kakuzu's door,

"Who is it?" asked Kakuzu.

"Sasori." he replied.

"Come in." Kakuzu said, trying to calm himself down.

"I couldn't help notice that Deidara was sick today. I knew you guys were supposed to go on a mission together. I could replace him on the mission, If you're cool with that. I've actually met Deidara's cousin once, too. Besides, I don't have anything better to do."

"Hmm…" Kakuzu stopped and thought for a few seconds. "Alright. We leave in an hour, though, so be ready." said Kakuzu, as he turned to go pack his stuff.

Sasori smiled. "Alright." He walked in to Deidara's room, grinning.

Deidara smirked. "Wow. I can't believe he actually fell for that. He is so pathetic sometimes.

Sasori smiled. "Yeah, thankfully. I'm so glad that I'll be able to spend a week alone on a mission with him! And we get to stay in hotels! Mmmm it's perfect."

"Yep. You get your time alone with Kakuzu, and I get the whole week off to relax. Well, you better go pack everything." said Deidara.

"Yeah. See ya later." said Sasori.

Sasori walked into his room, and opened the door to his storage room for his puppets. He grabbed out the scrolls to summon his best puppets, including the Third Kazekage, and but them in his cloak pocket. He laid down on his bed, and spread his arm out. _Oh man, I get to go on a mission alone with Kakuzu. This is just amazing. I'm so happy._

Sasori had the biggest crush on Kakuzu since he had seen the older man when he joined the Akatsuki. He had hoped to be paired with Kakuzu, but he was put with Deidara instead, which wasn't a bad alternative. Deidara was supportive of Sasori being gay, and they got along well because of their shared interest in art.

Sasori couldn't really explain what about Kakuzu drew him in, he just knew from the first time he saw him that he would be perfect for Sasori. Their personalities complemented each other perfectly. Kakuzu was also beyond powerful, probably stronger than Sasori. Kakuzu had taken on some of the world's toughest criminals and came out with all 5 hearts intact. Day by day Sasori's love grew more powerful, yet each day he too became more accepting to the fact that Kakuzu would never love him. Oh well. A man can hope, right?

"_Oops. I almost forgot. If all goes well, I'll be needing these to use in our free time." _he thought to himself_. _Sasori opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube, 5 condoms, and a handful of sex toys. He stuffed them in the bottom of his bag. Sasori shut his door, and walked to the entrance, or exit you could say, of the Akatsuki hideout. Kakuzu stood their waiting.

"Ready?" he asked.

"You know it." Sasori answered.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first part. Leave a review below if you want :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N This chapter is a lot better than the first one, and longer too. Oh, and I forgot to mention that this story is set at the Beginning of Preshippuden, except that Sasori has already fought and killed Chiyo on his own.

Part 2:

Sasori and Kakuzu walked along the pathway towards the Hidden Hot Spring village. The sun was shining and it was pretty humid out. They stopped against a tree to drink some water.

Kakuzu stared at Sasori intently for a few seconds. "I've been meaning to ask this for while."

"Yeah?" replied Sasori,

"Is what I'm looking at your true form?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yeah. I used to always stay inside my Hiruku puppet, but it got destroyed when I fought Chiyo. I decided it would be easier to stay in my true form. So, is what I'm looking at your true form?' asked Sasori.

"I guess not. My true form is a monster. You wouldn't want to see."

"You're not a monster. You're just different, but that doesn't make you a monster." said Sasori.

Kakuzu looked Sasori straight in the eye. "Thank you." Kakuzu smiled.

"Did I just witness Kakuzu smile? Are you feeling alright?" Sasori smiled.

"Oh, shut up." retorted Kakuzu.

"Ya know, you're still smiling?" Sasori grinned.

"You sure look like an idiot when you smile like that." said Kakuzu.

"Not as big as you do." Sasori stood up, and yawned against the tree.

"Baka." Kakuzu jokingly punched Sasori in the arm. "C'mon, let's get going."

"You didn't even harden your arm. Kakuzu, you're getting soft."

"Shut it, baka." Kakuzu was stilling grinning softly.

They continued walking along the path. The hot sun continued to bear down heavily on Sasori's face. He wasn't used to being all exposed like this; he was normally inside his puppet, hidden from the skies. It make his puppet body feel moist.

"It's so hot out. How do you stay cool in that? Your whole body is covered except your eye.

"I don't know. I just am. It's weird, I never get hot in the sun, even when I dress like this.

"Oh. Hey, Kakuzu, can I ask you something?" asked Sasori.

"Yeah?"

"How far are we from the village?" he asked.

"We'll be there in about 2 days if we keep up our pace." Kakuzu replied.

"Alright." replied Sasori.

Soon it became dark, and the pair found a nearby hotel to spend the night in. The Hotel La Sweet Side was home to bathing houses, gourmet breakfast services, and it's own swimming pool for those who aren't a fan of the bathing house. It costs about seven hundred a night, but then again, Pain agreed that no expense should be spared for the Akatsuki. And on top of that they were only staying there tonight and once more on the way back.

Sasori and Kakuzu opened the door and walked in. A large waterfall stood straight ahead from their view. The place had stone flooring and walls, and there was a slate feature on the wall behind the waterfall. Even the ceiling was decorated with copper tile. There were two large staircases on either side of the waterfall. There was a checkout counter and luggage carts to their left, and bathrooms to their right. A woman in a blazer and skirt walked over to them from behind the counter.

"Welcome to the Hotel La Sweet Side! My name is Naomi Destuka, I'm a personal servant for our guests. If you ever need anything, ring the button inside your room and I will come as soon as I can." The woman said. She looked down at her clipboard. "You must be Sasori and Kakuzu. A pleasure to meet you, no doubt! Follow me, I'll give you a quick tour of the hotel."

She led them to the waterfall. "This was built by the hotel founder. It's my favorite spot in the entire place. I just love sitting her after my shift and listening to the sound of the water."

She gestured for them to follow, and she walked to the right side of the fall. "This is the entrance to the breakfast room. She opened the door.

A large stone fireplace with couches surrounding it filled the left side of the room, and on the right there are tables and chairs to eat at. In the back there are counters and cabinets to get your food from.

"As you can see, there isn't any food prepared for anyone, we serve it only at breakfast, but you're welcome to come and relax by the fireplace anytime. Now, let's go find the swimming and hot spring houses." said Naomi.

She led them out of the breakfast room and into to a door in between the men's and women's' bathrooms. It led into a hallway with two doors.

"On your right is the swimming pool, and on your left is the hot spring. We don't show them on the tour, but you are welcome to them anytime. Now, let's go find your rooms. Naomi led Sasori and Kakuzu up the stairs all the way the tenth and final floor.

"Your room is the last one down the hall on the left. Here are your room keys. If you need anything press the button next to the door, alright?" she said.

"Okay. Thank you." said Sasori.

"Yeah." Kakuzu nodded.

"Well, have a nice evening!" she said, as she walked back down the stairs.

Sasori unlocked the door and walked in.

"Holy shit…" they both said at the same time. Their room was absolutely luxurious. On back wall there was slate stone covering the wall. The other walls were covered in wallpaper, including the ceiling. The door was on their far right, so to their left was a mini fridge, sink, coffeemaker, and other small appliances. To the right of those is a large fireplace, couches, and a flat screen TV. Two four-poster beds are on the stone feature wall.

There was a dresser on their right, and all the way down by the beds was the door leading to the bathroom. All the walls, ceiling, and floor are covered in slate tile. The bathroom included two vanity sinks, a toilet (no shit) a bathtub with dozens of jets, and a walk in tiled shower.

Sasori walked over to one of the beds and laid down on it. "This hotel is fucking awesome."

"You said it." said Kakuzu.

A/N :

Thanks for reading! I hope that you liked this chapter better. Chapter 3 will be posted later today as well.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've past the shitty beginning, now here it starts to get really good. I've already got the next three chapters written, so I can update with them anytime soon. Please leave a review below if you want, I'd really appreciate it. Anyways, enjoy Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

The boys had gone out to eat at Dango Palace™ across the street and came back to their hotel room, and were now deciding how to spend their evening.

"C'mon, Sasori, we have got to go to the hot springs! I've heard that it's the best spring in the whole region."

"Oh, I shouldn't. The water from the springs gets all clogged in my body after, remember, I'm a puppet?" said Sasori.

"Oh. Sorry, I had forgotten."

"You can go down there by yourself if you want. I'll just hang out in the room alone for the time being?" Sasori said.

"Oh, well, I'd rather just hang with you than by myself." said Kakuzu.

"Oh really? Hmmm, I guess he's come to like me."

Sasori thought to himself.

"Ok, well sorry about that. How about we do that on the way back?" asked Sasori.

"Are you sure? Won't it be uncomfortable?" asked Kakuzu.

"It's fine. How about we go down to the breakfast room and hang out by the fireplace tonight though?" asked Sasori.

"Yeah. That'll be good." said Kakuzu. He walked over to his bed, the one on the left of Sasori's, took off his Akatsuki cloak, folded it, and set it on the bed. Sasori did the same, and followed Kakuzu downstairs.

Sasori felt extremely insecure without his cloak. He knew it was only a small little thing he shouldn't sweat over, but still. He had only stopped using Hiruku right after the fight, which was only about a month ago, and was hardly used to being seen with his real face. Taking off the Akatsuki cloak was pushing it even further for Sasori. But Sasori just didn't want to seem weak in front of Kakuzu, so he had to do it. Come to think of it, Kakuzu never takes off his cloak either, except, of course, when he's in a fight.

_Could that mean he's comfortable enough around me to take it off? Nah, he probably just wants to relax for a while. After all, we are in a fancy hotel. But still, I don't know anyone except Deidara who takes off his cloak to relax. Oh, chill out, Sasori, you're overanalyzing it._

The boys passed Naomi on their way.

"Hello, guys. Are you guys going to the hot springs? Or the pool?" she questioned.

"Actually, we're going to the fireplace in the breakfast room." answered Sasori.

"Oh, would you guys like anything to eat or drink?" she asked.

"No thanks, we just ate." said Kakuzu.

"Actually," interjected Sasori. "I'd like some hot chocolate, if that's alright. Kakuzu, you should have some too. It's very good."

"Alright." Kakuzu nodded.

"Okay. I'll bring it in a few minutes." said Naomi.

They walked into the breakfast room, and Kakuzu went over to the fireplace and got the fire going. They sat in armchairs across from each other.

"So Kakuzu, I wanna hear your life story." stated Sasori.

"Really? It'll be quite long." Kakuzu replied.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't have anything better to do." said Sasori.

"Alright. Why not?" Kakuzu sighed.

"It all started when I went sent by my village, Takigakure, to assassinate the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. It was probably the most intense fight of my life. We fought hard for hours, and we were both exhausted. I realized that I wouldn't be able to beat him, so I decided to escape, and consequently fail my mission."

"How old were you when you got sent on that mission?" interrupted Sasori.

"I was in my twenties." replied Kakuzu.

"And how old are you now?"

Kakuzu let out a sigh. "88."

"Really?" You don't look 88." said Sasori.

"The hearts I've stolen have kept my youthful appearance. I can live as long as possible as long as I have enough hearts."

"So you're immortal?" questioned Sasori.

"No. Nobody is truly immortal."

"I see." replied Sasori.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I brought your hot chocolate." said Naomi, bringing them their hot chocolate".

"Thank you." Sasori said to her. He turned back to Kakuzu. "Well, continue."

Kakuzu nodded. "Well, when I came back from the village, I was treated with hostility. The villagers were pissed at me for failing to kill him. And all the other shinobi were pissed at me because I didn't do the honorable thing and die fighting and instead picked the selfish choice and ran away to save my skin. I was imprisoned with harsh punishments. But they don't get it: I wasted my life fighting for that village! I put my life on the line, and this is how I get treated for that? Hell no, I wasn't gonna stand for that. So in the middle of the night I escaped imprisonment, and killed all the elders and stole their hearts. I also robbed the shops, and burned down parts of the village. I also left with the knowledge of my village's most prized techniques."

"Holy shit Kakuzu…I never imagined that." said Sasori.

"Yeah…anyways, I was about 25 then, a rogue ninja, and I busied myself with collecting bounties for money. Around then I became obsessed with money. I guess it was because since I had no one around, money was the only thing important I had left. Lived my life collecting bounties. About sixty years later I was recruited by the Akatsuki. I was fighting an opponent, with a large bounty on him, of course, and after the fight I saw this green-cactus man. Later on I would find out his name was Zetsu. He said he had watched my fight and liked what he saw. He said that he worked for this new organization, and they were looking for people like me. He brought me back to Pain and Konan, and I decided to join.

I've had about six partners, but I've killed them all. They were all worthless trash anyways. And then you, Orochimaru, Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara have all joined. And here I am now."

"Wow. Your story is a lot more interesting than mine." Sasori took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"If it's alright with you then I'd like to hear your story." said Kakuzu.

Sasori smiled. "Tomorrow, ok? When we stay in the next hotel."

"Alrighty." said Kakuzu.

The two talked on and on for a few hours, about Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Konoha, the Jinchuriki, but also about simpler things, like about their hobbies, obsessions, dislikes, pretty much anything. A few hours later they went back to their rooms and went to bed.

For the hundredth time since Sasori joined the Akatsuki, he went to be with an aching in his heart for Kakuzu. A flame, a candle, a fire in his heart that burned day and night. And each day, the fire got a bit bigger until one day it would unleash and Sasori wouldn't be able to contain it.

A/N Lmao the ending of this chapter is so cheesy. Oh well. And I'd like to say that I'm sorry there isn't any romance in the first 5 chapters, I like to build a relationship between them slowly, but I promise that after chapter 6 the romance (and sexy times) will pick up. Thanks for reading, if you could leave a review or favorite this that would be so cool. :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for not posting last night. I was away from home and had trouble getting to the internet. But I finally found wifi this morning, so enjoy chapter 4!

Chapter 4:

Sasori awoke to the smell of cinnamon rolls. He looked at Kakuzu sitting on his bed, eating a roll. "My god! It smells delicious in here." said Sasori

Kakuzu smirked. "I ordered cinnamon rolls for breakfast. I prefer not to go down and eat with all those people around. I didn't think you would mind."

"I sure don't. I'll go change quick, then I'll have a few." said Sasori. He flung the covers of his bed, oblivious to the fact that he had only slept in his boxers, and walked over to where he had taken off his shirt and pants before he went to bed last night. He walked past Kakuzu and into the bathroom. He noticed Kakuzu glance downwards while he walked by, but didn't say anything. He looked down and remembered that he was in his boxers when he moved to put on his pants. You could totally see the outline of his dick in his boxers. So that's what Kakuzu was staring at. Well, he wasn't complaining. Sasori put on his clothes and washed his face quickly. He walked back out and sat on Kakuzu's bed, stuffing a cinnamon roll in his mouth. Together, they ate all eight of them.

"Woah. Those rolls were delicious. You made a good choice in ordering them." said Sasori.

"Yeah. Why don't you get your stuff together? We're leaving in a few minutes." said Kakuzu.

"Okay." Sasori went over to where he put his bag and slung it around his shoulder. He checked the room to make sure nothing was missing, especially his sex toys, and sat down in the chair by the door, waiting for Kakuzu. Once Kakuzu was ready, they left the room, and walked down the stairs to the first floor.

"Did you gentleman enjoy your stay?" asked Naomi.

"Indeed." said Kakuzu.

"Great! Oh look, here it says you'll be back in a few days, so have a good trip!" she said, waving them off. The guys nodded, and left the hotel. They continued walking towards the Hidden Hot Spring village.

On the way there they talked on and off, nothing as deep or meaningful as last night, but Sasori was grateful for the opportunity to talk to the person he loved. He never expected Kakuzu to be as accepting of him and friendly as he was.

They were almost to the hotel when Sasori felt the presence of other shinobi nearby.

"Come out. I already sense you're there. There's no use hiding." said Kakuzu.

"Well. You got me." said the ninja.

The man stepped out of the shadows. Kakuzu's jaw slightly dropped.

"You're…Asuma Sarutobi! A leaf jonin, son of the Third Hokage, a former member of the Guardian Shinobi 12, with a 35 million bounty on his head." said Kakuzu. He turned to Sasori. "Let me handle this guy. He's my bounty."

"Alright." Sasori took a few steps back, and watched Kakuzu.

"This will be quick." he said.

"You're forgetting that I worthy enough to have that high of a bounty on me. Don't underestimate me, you worthless scum." Asuma formed some hand signs. "Fire Style: Burning Ash!" I'm gonna do this world a favor and rid it of an Akatsuki.

A large cloud of smoke shot at Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu!" yelled Sasori.

The flame cloud disappeared. Kakuzu stood there unscathed, in his hardened form. Asuma clenched his teeth, then threw one of his chakra blades at Kakuzu's head. Kakuzu dodged it by a few inches and the blade stuck itself in a tree.

"My turn now." said Kakuzu. He undid the sewings from his arm and shot it at Asuma's throat. The arm pulled itself and Asuma back so he was just a foot from Kakuzu, arm on his throat choking him.

"Die." said Kakuzu and he squeezed the arm. He saw Asuma's finger twitch a bit a second before a chakra blade shot into his back, right below the masks. Kakuzu released Asuma, and turned around. He coughed up blood before getting a look at the attacker. They got a good hit in his back.

"Good work, Shikamaru." said Asuma, out of breath.

Kakuzu got a very sadistic look on his face. Thought, to be honest Sasori thought it was pretty sexy. Kakuzu released more sewings from his arm, and plugged it into Asuma's chest. Asuma coughed up more blood.

"Asuma!" yelled Shikamaru. He started running over. Kakuzu pulled Asuma's heart out of his chest. He turned around to Shikamaru

"Run away. Run as far as you can back to your village, and don't look back." Kakuzu squeezed the heart until it busted.

"ASUMAAAA!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Kakuzu! Let's go!" yelled Sasori.

"What about my bounty?" he asked.

"Here.." said Sasori. He summoned one of his puppets. Kakuzu and Sasori grabbed Asuma, who was still alive but barely breathing, about to die, and put him inside the puppet.

"Shikamaru…" whispered Asuma. Sasori sealed his puppet back up, Asuma inside.

"Kid..run away back to your village. Bring news of your master's death and grow strong in hopes of avenging him. Someday, I'm sure I'll take you on, but for now, run." said Kakuzu, to Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked at him with tears in his eyes and just laid down crying.

"Pathetic." Kakuzu said.

"C'mon, let's go to the hotel and fix up your wound. You shouldn't run in your condition, get on my back and I'll carry you." said Sasori.

Kakuzu got on Sasori's back, clutching his wound with his arm. Sasori could slightly sense Kakuzu's dick pressing against him as the older man rested on Sasori's back while he ran.

Sasori! Now isn't the time to be thinking of that! Get a grip.

Yet no matter how much he scolded himself, Sasori couldn't get over the feeling of joy he got from being Kakuzu's body resting on his. And not just a feeling of joy, a feeling of arousal as well.

A/N: Thank you for reading! Leave a review if you want. I'll be posting chapter 5 most likely tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm currently having a bit of difficulty getting internet acess so I'm so if i don't update as much the next two 2 days, as i'm on a vacation. Sorry this chapter is short, but it's the best i could manage to post. enjoy though!

Chapter 5:

Sasori had realized that after a few minutes Kakuzu had fallen asleep on Sasori's back. Not that Sasori objected, but it probably wasn't good for Kakuzu in his condition with a wound in his back. Oh well. Sasori didn't care; he'd fix him up back at the hotel.

Sasori was actually happy now. Even though Kakuzu was bleeding out of his back and there was a large weight on his back while he was running, Sasori felt content with just running through the night, listening to breathing of he person he loved.

"Mmm…mmm" mumbled Kakuzu.

"Yeah?" said Sasori.

"Mmm…Sasori…" he said.

"Yeah, Kakuzu?" Sasori turned around slightly, yet he saw that Kakuzu was still asleep.

"Ohh…mmm…yeahhh…Ohh Sasori….mmmm." mumbled Kakuzu. And then Sasori felt the slight bulge of something large press against his back. Kakuzu's dick.

What the hell? Is he dreaming…about me? In a sexual way?

Sasori was surprised; even though he and Kakuzu were friends, he had never thought that Kakuzu would be gay, let alone like him?

Well there wasn't exactly a lot of proof that he was straight. Kakuzu had never talked about previous girlfriends, or lovers, for that matter. All the other Akatsuki guys talked about them, well, except Pain, who actually currently had a girlfriend, Konan, so it made sense he wouldn't talk about his exes and Itachi, who left his village at thirteen and probably hadn't had a girlfriend before he left.

But still, if he was straight, it makes sense that he would've had a girlfriend back before the mission to kill Hashirama. He most likely would've had one, being a teenager/young adult then.

Ya know, he could've had one, and she could've been killed or turned on him when he was imprisoned. There would be bad memories of her and Kakuzu just wouldn't want to talk about it.

Yet the bulging erection on his back said something else.

But Kakuzu isn't all weak like that. He wouldn't let some memory of an old girlfriend suppress him like that. He would've mentioned her at least once to someone, simply to prove to himself that she didn't have a hold of his life. Either he never had one…or he could've had a boyfriend back then who did the same thing and he was embarrass to mention it from fear of being teased by the other members.

That would be different. Kakuzu would hate being harassed for that. He would probably quit the Akatsuki if people teased him for that.

Sasori continued to go back and forth with himself, eventually confusing even himself. After a while, Kakuzu's moaning ceased and the erection on his back returned to normal size where he could barely feel it.

It doesn't matter if he was gay or straight back then, or now even. I have to try and tell him my feelings. I'll never be completely sure unless I tell him.

"Tonight."

Sasori thought. _"Tonight I will tell him how I feel. I will never know unless I try."_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yasss I'm finally home with my wifi :) anyways from now on the romance starts to get going, which leads up to major lemon (or like 5) some chapters ahead. Anyways enjoy.

Chapter 6:

"Hey!" Sasori whispered. "Kakuzu."

"Hmmuff..?" Kakuzu mumbled.

"We're at the hotel now. Why don't you put your cloak on so that the manager doesn't see your wound and cause problems."

"Ye..alright." said Kakuzu, still groggy from sleep. "Sorry I fell asleep. That must've been uncomfortable."

"It wasn't a big problem. It's fine." Sasori mumbled. Kakuzu put on his cloak, and they walked into the hotel.

It wasn't as nice as the last one; there were no really fancy hotels in this area. The hotel was a simple three-story, compared to yesterday's ten story luxury. The hotel had a hardwood flooring lobby, and in the back were a few lounge chairs and a fireplace, nothing too fancy for a hotel. To the left was the check-in counter, and to the right were the elevators. This hotel had no breakfast room, hot spring or pool, yet it did have a bar/restaurant attached to it.

"Hey, um I'm Sasori. I have a reservation." Sasori said to the man at the counter.

"Ahh yes. Here's your key, it's on the second floor." said the man. "Have a nice evening."

"You too." Sasori turned to Kakuzu. "C'mon, let's go to our room." The boys used the elevator to go to the second floor. They walked down the hallway, Kakuzu's arm slung around Sasori's shoulder for support. Sasori opened the door and they walked.

Their room definitely wasn't as glamorous as yesterday's, but it was still fine. Two double beds were to their right, and two their left was a small couch, a standard 32' TV, a dresser, and a mini fridge. Behind the beds was a the bathroom. The entire room had that shabby hotel carpet, and the walls were painted gold.

Sasori went over to the closet bed and let Kakuzu hop off and lay down on it. Sasori walked into the bathroom to get his medical supplies in order. Once he figured he had everything he would need, he walked out and sat on the bed behind Kakuzu.

"Can you take off your clothes now? I'll fix up that wound of yours." said Sasori. Kakuzu nodded and took of his Akatsuki cloak and threw it on the floor. He hesitated before taking off his shirt, probably because he felt insecure about his masks. He sighed so softly that Sasori wasn't sure that he even heard it, and took it off.

His wound was worse than Sasori had ever imagined. On his lower back, on the left side, the was a cut about an 5 centimeters tall, a centimeter wide, and 7 centimeters deep, right where the chakra blade had hit. Sasori looked at it closely. He could see damaged muscle tissue through the hole. There was also blood everywhere running down his back and legs, some of it dry by now, though.

"How bad is it?" asked Kakuzu.

"There's a deep cut that probably tore some muscle. It's worse than I expected, but nothing I can't heal with my Medical Ninjutsu. You're lucky that the kid didn't know how to infuse his chakra in it before throwing it, if he did it would've went right through you."

"Seriously? The blade would be that powerful?" asked Kakuzu.

"Yeah. You're lucky you can even walk with all the torn muscle tissue in your lower back." replied Sasori. "Don't worry, though, I'll fix you up with my Medical Ninjutsu." Sasori placed his hands on the wounds and focused on healing. Light green chakra covered Sasori's hands as he healed him.

"Gahhhh…ughhh..ehhh..uggghh." moaned Kakuzu.

"I know it hurts now, but it'll be better in a few minutes." said Sasori. Sasori healed Kakuzu for a good twenty minutes before the wound closed.

"This is as good as I can heal it. Here, let me clean up all the blood." Sasori walked into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He wetted it under the sink and walk back over to the bed. He sat down again behind Kakuzu. He put his left hand on Kakuzu's shoulder for support and held the washcloth in his right. As gently as he could, he scrubbed the blood of the back. Kakuzu twitched when Sasori cleaned the blood directly by the wound.

Sasori grabbed the second washcloth and used it to dry off Kakuzu's back. Sasori grabbed both of the wash cloths and walked back into the bathroom. He rinsed out all the blood in the sink and set them neatly on the counter. He picked up some bandages from inside the sink cabinet and walked back to the bed. He was about to put a bandage around the wound when something caught his eye.

"Is that a tattoo?" asked Sasori, quietly.

Kakuzu nodded. A few centimeters below the wound was a tattoo of a Kanji symbol in black ink.

"What does it mean?" Sasori asked.

"It was put on me by the village elders after I failed my mission. It means failure. They put it there to remind me everyday, that it was my own failure that got me imprisoned." said Kakuzu. Sasori slowly ran his index finger over the tattoo.

His gaze drifted up to the four masks that decorated Kakuzu's back. Sasori ran his fingers slowly across them. "Wind...water…fire…lightning." Sasori said as he touched each of them. His left hand still rested on Kakuzu's left shoulder.

"I..I have a tattoo too." Sasori softly spoke.

"Really? May I see?" asked Kakuzu.

Sasori nodded. He pulled off his shirt to reveal his puppet body. He felt very insecure about showing his true form, especially to Kakuzu, but he ignored his own fear as he pointed to the marking on his chest. On the opposite side of his core was his tattoo. It was a dragon, in purple ink.

Kakuzu turned around. "A dragon…" he whispered.

Sasori nodded. "I got it right when I defected from Sunagakure. It doesn't symbolize that much to me, but I guess it means that I became strong, like a dragon, to leave behind my village."

Kakuzu moved his hand forward to touch the tattoo.

This is my chance. You never know unless you try.

Sasori grabbed Kakuzu's hand with his right hand and guided it to the dragon. He held the hand against his body with both of his own. Kakuzu looked Sasori straight it in the eye. Sasori met his gaze.

Oh shit. He does not like this.

Kakuzu gave Sasori one of his rare smile, then pulled one of Sasori's hands off his, and laced their fingers together. Sasori smiled back.

They stayed like that, hand in hand, for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I don't really have anything special to say so enjoy :)

Chapter 7:

"Sasori?" asked Kakuzu. They had been sitting in their position for a while now, probably like ten minutes, without saying a word. On the inside, Sasori was bursting with joy to see his affection for Kakuzu returned to him.

"I'd just love to continue like this, but I am beyond starving right now." announced Kakuzu.

"Alright then. How about we go down to that restaurant downstairs? Would that be satisfying?" Sasori smirked.

"Yes. In fact, I'd love that." replied Kakuzu. The two stepped of the bed.

They approached the doors to the restaurant, and both turned to look at each other in the eye. Sasori smirked at Kakuzu before walking in, Kakuzu obediently following. The pair approached the counter.

"A booth for two please." Kakuzu told the man behind it.

"Alright. Follow me." The man led the two to a quiet booth in the corner of the restaurant, right by a window. "Here you are, sirs."

"Thank you." said the two.

"Here are your menus. Can I get you something to drink?" said the server.

"Just a water for me." Sasori spoke.

"A coke, please." Kakuzu replied.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes to collect your orders and bring back your drinks." he told them. The man walked back over to the kitchens.

"Well. Isn't this place nice?" stated Kakuzu.

"Yeah. You're right." said Sasori. The place had dark brown hardwood floors, which ran up the walls halfway, then was a piece of wood trim going horizontally, and finally red paint reaching to the ceilings. Every few feet there was a painting on the wall. Some depicted people, others enlightening places that one might find tourists at.

"Hey, Kakuzu, may I ask you something?" asked Sasori.

"Of course." he replied.

"Why did you let the boy live back there? The one that threw the chakra blade. I know that you could have easily killed him." Sasori said.

"I guess…well, I don't really know. I think I wanted him to try and avenge his teacher. You saw how weak he was then. But there was something different about him; he managed to hide himself from both of us while the fight was going on. We both sensed his sensei, but the kid managed to not get discovered. And the fact that a jonin usually has 3 genin students, while he only brought one. Why would a jonin knowingly bring only one genin into a fight against two Akatsuki? That kid probably has some special ability that persuaded the jonin to bring only him with, and leave the weaker two behind. I guess I knew he would hone his abilities and try to take me on in the future, and I wanted to allow him to develop, then kill him when he tries take me on I'll kill him. Something to look forward to in the future, I guess." confessed Kakuzu.

"Huh..that's an elaborate theory, but I understand your logic. You're probably right." Sasori replied.

"Yeah." Kakuzu looked down. The mood suddenly became awkward.

"Here are your drinks, gentleman." The waiter choose just the right moment to come by. Kakuzu perked up.

"Now, what can I get you guys to eat?" he asked.

"I'll have a burger, and some fries to go with it." answered Sasori.

Kakuzu thought for a few seconds. "I'll have the same as what he's having."

"Alright. I'll bring your food back in about twenty minutes." said the waiter. He walked back into the kitchens again.

"Hey, Kakuzu, how many bounties do you think you have captured in your whole life?" Sasori asked.

Kakuzu smirked. "When I was younger I used to keep track. In my first year alone, I captured over 50 bounties. I've been hunting them for over sixty years. Although, ever since I joined the Akatsuki, the rate has been slowing down. So probably around three thousand, I guess." he replied.

"That's amazing. Your probably have ten times the amount of puppets I have." exclaimed Sasori.

"That's still a lot of puppets though. And you make all of them yourself?" Kakuzu questioned.

"Yep. The majority of them are human puppets, I prefer them because they're better to use in battle as I can make it do the jutsu that it could do in its life. My favorite one was the Third Kazekage, but it got destroyed when I killed Chiyo. I've been meaning to replace it with another Kage, but I haven't gotten an opportunity lately." Sasori answered.

"Well, how about as soon as we get back, we request to go on a mission to capture another Kage for you?" suggested Kakuzu.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Sasori, excitedly.

"Why not? It's not unreasonable, after all, you did lose one of your biggest weapons. Pain will probably allow it if we ask." Kakuzu pointed out.

"Huh. I never thought about directly asking Pain. Well, thanks Kakuzu."

"Don't mention it." Kakuzu smiled.

"Dude, I cannot take you seriously when you smile." Sasori laughed. "You're usually so serious."

Kakuzu shrugged. "Why waste my time smile at every person I see, every hour of the day? I save my smiles, and only show them to people who deserve them."

"That's actually a really good idea." Sasori said.

I guess that means I'm one of the people who deserve them. And to think, he's probably smiled more than a few times already on this trip.

"It's just the way I am. You're a lot different, though. You smile a lot more. And you're more extroverted, You're happy and more confident around others, and you're easy to talk to, unlike me."

"Yes and no. True, I am confident and easygoing around others, but only people I'm comfortable with. And I actually prefer to hang out alone or with one other person to a big group." countered Sasori.

"That's better than what I am. I'm hard to talk to, and I'm uncomfortable in large groups. I'm also pretty cold, and unlikable." said Kakuzu.

"You're not unlikable." Sasori told him.

"Why not?" Kakuzu asked.

"Because I like you." confessed Sasori. He looked Kakuzu in the eye. "You're not any of those things. You're strong, brave, intelligent, and dependable. So what if you're not the most social person? I don't care."

"Sasori…" whispered Kakuzu. His eyes were wide, and his mouth open. "Thank you.."

Sasori shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Gentleman! I have your food!" said their waiter, who seemed to have appeared out of the blue. He set down their food, and walked back to the kitchen.

"Woah. This looks good." proclaimed Kakuzu.

"You said it." replied Sasori. They devoured their food almost without saying a word. Their waiter came back after they had finished.

"Would either of you be interested in dessert?" he asked them.

"No thanks." Sasori told him.

"Actually, I'll have a chocolate milkshake." said Kakuzu. He turned to Sasori. "Sasori, you should have one too."  
Sasori thought for a few seconds. "Yeah, why not? I'll have a vanilla milkshake."

"Alright. I'll bring them out in a few minutes." The waiter left again.

"I've actually never had a milkshake before…" Sasori said.

"Are you serious?" Kakuzu exclaimed.

"Yeah. We never had anything like them back in Sunagakure." Sasori explained.

"Oh, I see. I had them all the time as a Genin back home. They're the only thing I miss about that village." told Kakuzu.

The waiter brought their milkshakes to them. They eyed each other's shakes.

"Vanilla." Kakuzu stared at Sasori's shake.

"Chocolate." Sasori, in turn, stared back at Kakuzu's.

"Chocolate and vanilla."

"Opposites united together."

"Like black and white."

"Life and death."

"Up and down."

"Hot and cold."

"Sun and moon."

"Night and day."

"Yin and yang."

"Like you…" Sasori started.

"And me." finished Kakuzu.

They smiled at each other. Sasori felt something touch his knee. It was Kakuzu's hand. He laced his hand with Kakuzu's underneath the table. There they sat, left hands entwined, right hands occupied by their milkshakes, laughing and smiling as they ate.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

After they had their milkshakes, the pair had gone back up to their hotel room and were watching TV on the couch. They were watching some crime-investigation show that Sasori liked.

"Man, this shit is morbid. How can you stand to watch this? All the autopsies and dead bodies make me sick." complained Kakuzu.

Sasori laughed. "You forgot the fact that I make human puppets. Now that stuff is morbid. I have to drain out all the blood and fluids, and remove all their inner organs and shit. It's thrilling, all right."

Kakuzu shivered. "I could never stand to do that stuff."

Sasori was a bit confused. "Don't you remove people's heart with your stitching and plug them into your own body?"

"Well, yes, but it's not as bad as what you do. The stitching practically does it on its own. I barely feel it." he replied.

"Oh, I see now." said Sasori. They turned back to the television only to see a guy get shot in the stomach multiple times as he collapsed onto the pavement. The camera did a close-up of his stomach, parts of were torn apart by the bullets. Blood starting seeping out rapidly a few seconds later. Kakuzu turned his head away from the TV.

"Can we not watch this?" he grumbled.

"Man, that was pretty bad, even for me. How about we go change your bandage, now?" said Sasori.

"Alright." mumbled Kakuzu. Kakuzu went and sat on the bed. Sasori walked into the bathroom and gathered more bandages from the sink cabinet. He walked back over to the bed and sat down behind Kakuzu. Kakuzu pulled off his cloak and shirt, without the hesitation and insecurity he showed about it only a few hours ago.

Sasori inspected the wound. The bandage was a little bloody and dirty, but he still wanted to change it to prevent an infection from an old bandage. He slowly undid the current bandage, and tossed it on the ground. He wrapped the new bandage around the wound tightly.

"There. It's all good now." said Sasori.

"Thanks." replied Kakuzu.

Sasori nodded. He walked over to his bag and pulled off his cloak. He folded it and put it back in his bag. He yawned loudly.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed now." he stated.

"Ok. I guess I'll do the same." The pair climbed into their separate beds.

"Night, Kakuzu." whispered Sasori.

"Night, Sasori." Kakuzu whispered back.

Sasori fell asleep almost instantly. His dream though, was rather unpleasant. He was in a field walking with Kakuzu. There were large giant trees that blocked out the view of the sun. There was a chill in the air. Suddenly Sasori couldn't move his feet. Kakuzu kept on walking. Sasori tried to tell Kakuzu to stop, but he found his mouth was unable to move.

From the corner of his eye he saw a group of Konoha ninja approach Kakuzu on his right. He tried to scream but his mouth wouldn't let anything come out. The Shikamaru kid, the one Kakuzu had spared back he had killed Asuma, was leading the group. He formed a hand sign and a long shadow emerged from his feet. Sasori noticed that he had an explosive kunai in his mouth. The shadow caught on to Kakuzu's own and he froze. He turned around and looked at Shikamaru. Everytime Shikamaru took a step, Kakuzu took one as well. Shikamaru continued walking until they were only a foot apart. The only difference between them was that Shikamaru had a weapon in his mouth, and Kakuzu didn't. Shikamaru reached up and grabbed the kunai, while Kakuzu held on to thin air. Shikamaru opened his mouth, and Kakuzu did the same. He shoved the kunai into Kakuzu's mouth.

Sasori kept trying to scream, but still, nothing came out. Shikamaru took about twenty steps back so that Kakuzu was far away from him and his comrades.

"Burn in hell." Shikamaru spat. He released his jutsu just a second before the explosive kunai in Kakuzu's mouth exploded. Sasori found that he physically could not close his eyes or move their focus off of Kakuzu. He tried screaming again and again, but the result was the same.

Sasori stared at the Kakuzu's body after the explosion had died down. His lower half was still intact but burned. His upper half looked like it had gone to hell and back. There were chunks of skin and organs littered around the ground. His face was blown apart into small chunks the size of a penny.

Shikamaru walked over to Sasori, who was still frozen in place.

"You…I don't understand you. As a member of Akatsuki, you know better than most the risks of loving someone who is a shinobi. Yet you still chose to love him? It was a foolish choice. He's dead now, and all that you have left now are the memories of him and the pain of your loss. I realize now that the biggest battle a shinobi will ever have to fight is the battle of love. And you two fought it head-on, and look what happened to you."

"It's better to have loved and lost than to never love at all." Sasori spoke. His voice finally worked now.

"That's what sentimental fools say to calm themselves." said Shikamaru. "Now, burn."

Sasori saw that his legs and arms were now covered in paper bombs. Then they all ignited and Sasori was blown to bits.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry for slow update :/ anyways the romance and stuff is picking up real quick so yeah :) enjoy

Chapter 9:

Sasori woke up with a sore throat. He also had sweat a lot in his sleep.

_Calm down, Sasori. It was just a dream._

He glanced over at Kakuzu, who was looking at him with an amused expression. "Sleep well?" he asked.

"Tch. Anything but." he grumbled.

Kakuzu laughed. Sasori turned to look at him.

"Did you just _laugh?"_ he asked.

"I guess you just bring out my wild side." Kakuzu smiled a bit.

"There you go again, with all your smiling and laughing shit. What happened to the Kakuzu that I knew?" taunted Sasori. Kakuzu just smirked in response. He got out of bed, and folded all the covers.

"We better get going in a few minutes. We should be able to reach Deidara's cousin's house today if we keep up our place." Kakuzu told Sasori. Sasori nodded, and got out of bed himself, not bothering to make it. He put his shirt, then his cloak, back on. He grabbed all of his medical stuff from last night and put it in his bag. He stood by the door, waiting for Kakuzu. They checked of their hotel, and Sasori followed Kakuzu out.

Kakuzu suddenly veered off their path and led them into a small shopping outlet.

"What are we doing over here?" Sasori questioned.

"You'll see." replied Kakuzu. He led them into some breakfast diner. The waitress sat them at a booth towards the back of the place. They ordered toast and eggs and bacon off the bat. After she has left, Sasori turned to Kakuzu.

"I seem to remember someone telling me to hurry up this morning, yet that same someone leads me to a breakfast joint?" Sasori grinned.

Kakuzu shrugged. "I wanted to make sure we would still get there by nightfall. Are you complaining?"

"No. Not at all. In fact, I'm glad that you did." Sasori said.

"Good." Kakuzu said.

The waitress brought over two glasses of orange juice. "Your food should ready in about ten minutes, alright?"

"Hey. Can I get some paper? And some crayons? The ones you give out to little kids." asked Sasori.

"Umm…yeah sure. I'll go get them." she replied.

"What do you want with those?" asked Kakuzu.

Sasori smiled. "You'll see."

The waitress was back. "Here you go, sir." She handed him a few blank sheets of paper and some crayons.

"Thank you." Sasori replied. She nodded and went back into the kitchen.

Sasori set the paper down in front of him, and began drawing with wide, curved strokes. He picked up multiple colors, green, brown, red, brown, yellow, black, pink, blue, peach, orange, and discarded them after use. Kakuzu could see a multicolored picture form little by little as Sasori swapped out crayons.

"There." Sasori said. He held up the picture for Kakuzu to see. It was a photo of a large tree with an abundance of branches and leaves, with Sasori perched on one of the large branches towards the base of the tree. Kakuzu was sitting underneath the branch, on the trunk of the tree. In the backgorund was a large sunset of pinks, oranges, peaches, and yellows.

"Wow." exclaimed Kakuzu "That's amazing."

"It's not that great, but thanks. You can keep it if you want."

"I'd love to." Kakuzu took the piece from Sasori's hand and put it in his pocket.

Their waitress came back at that moment with their food. "There you go. Enjoy, please."

"This looks good." exclaimed Sasori. He grabbed his plate and started eating it. Kakuzu did the same.

After they had finished, they waited for their waitress to come and give them their receipt. "Wow. That was perfect." Sasori said.

"It was good, but not perfect." confessed Kakuzu.

"Why not?" questioned Sasori.

"Because," started Kakuzu. "You're not my boyfriend yet."

WHAT? BOYFRIEND? HOLY SHIT MAN! SASORI YOU DID IT!

"Well, nobody's asked me yet, so…" replied Sasori.

"Sasori," Kakuzu grabbed hold of both of Sasori's hands with his own. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes! Kakuzu, I'd love to." Sasori said.

Their waitress came by with their receipt. "Have a nice day, boys." she said, as they got up. Sasori suddenly hugged Kakuzu from behind.

"Thanks for the food, _boyfriend._" he flirted.

"You're welcome, _boyfriend." _Kakuzu replied.

Sasori released him, and they got up to leave.

"Wait for me outside, I gotta use the bathroom." he suddenly said. Kakuzu nodded, then walked ahead. Sasori hid in the bathroom for a few seconds, and waited for Kakuzu to walk outside. A few seconds later, he walked out of the bathroom. Kakuzu was a few feet ahead outside the restaurant. Kakuzu saw him, and started walking ahead. Sasori ran forward to catch up, and once Kakuzu turned around, he jumped onto Kakuzu's back, and wrapped his fingers around his neck.

"I believe it is my turn for a ride now." he said.

"You wish." But Kakuzu didn't object as Sasori rode on his back all the way back to the trail. He jumped off Kakuzu's back and instead walked hand-in-hand with him. They turned to each other and shared a smile.

_"Oh, I sure do love it when he calls me his boyfriend." _Sasori thought.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: FINALLY! THE ROMANCE IS PICKING UP! Lol but yes the romance definitely picks up here. I hope you guys enjoy and leave a review if you would like to.

Chapter 10:

Sasori and Kakuzu finally arrived at the Hidden Hot Spring Village at 5:30. Kakuzu finally released Sasori's hand to grab the piece of paper that had Deidara's cousin's address on it, which was in his bag. He held the had up to his face. It felt all nice and warm from being laced with Kakuzu's all day.

"Found it!" said Kakuzu. "It's the apartment above the ramen place on the main road. Let's go!"

They walked along the main road. It sure was a fancy village. It was comprised of tourist shops and apartment above for the locals. Sasori noticed the lack of shinobi in the village. They kept walking until they found the ramen shop. They climbed up the stairs, and knocked on the door. It opened slightly.

"Come in." a voice whispered. They walked inside and shut the door.

Deidara's cousin stood there. He had the same color hair as Deidara, and it was probably an inch longer than Deidara's, but he simply wore it down and slicked it back so that there was no part line. He was wearing black sandals, blue pants, and a red fishnet t-shirt. An shinobi headband with black cloth was tied around his waist. The most noticeable feature he had was a long scar that went from a few inches above his right eye down to his mouth.

"Hello. I'm Kanidari." he said. "I don't have very much time to chat, so I'll get to the point. Here's an envelope with all of the information I have collected on Orochimaru. Please do not open it yourselves, instead give it directly to your leader and see if he allows you to see it." He handed Kakuzu an envelope.

"Pain also told me to give you directions to your hotel in town." He gave Kakuzu another, smaller piece of paper. "Also, tell Deidara that I said hello, and that I would like to rendezvous sometime soon and for him to contact me."

"Alright. Thank you for everything." said Kakuzu.

They were about to leave when Sasori blurted out, "How did you get that scar?'"

Kanidari smirked. "I came into contact with one of Orochimaru's henchmen on my scouting mission. You should've seen the other guy when I was finished with him, though."

"Oh. I see. Well, thank you." Sasori replied.

They left the building and Kanudari, and jumped down the steps. Kakuzu looked at the paper with directions, and placed the envelope in his bag.

"We go along this road until we see the dango place, then take a right and look for the hotel at the end of the road. Seems simple enough." he said. Kakuzu held Sasori's left hand with his right one, and held the paper with their hotel address in his left.

_He sure likes to hold my hand. Oh well, I ain't complaining._

They continued walking until they approached their hotel. Kakuzu released his hand and held the door open for him. Sasori smiled, and they both walked in.

Their hotel was nice, fancier than yesterday's, but less luxurious than the first night's. There was slate tile in the whole entrance, and it fancy wallpaper. They walked over to the check-in counter.

"I'm Kakuzu, and this is Sasori. We have a reservation, I believe." said Kakuzu.

"Ah, yes. Here is your room key. Remember, our hotel is home to a hot spring, if you gentleman would be interested in it. Have a nice day." said the man behind the counter. They nodded, and got in the elevator. Their room was on the sixth and final floor. Once the elevator doors opened, they walked to their room.

Their room was nice, it had two queen beds, a 38' TV, a sectional couch, and a small kitchen area. Sasori set his stuff on one of the beds.

"Hey, Kakuzu, we should go to one of the hot springs tonight." suggested Sasori.

"Are you sure? I thought hot springs weren't good for your body?" mentioned Kakuzu.

"Well, true, they're not, but I'll manage. Besides, I don't get many opportunities to get in a hot spring. When we get back from the mission it'll be back to real work." Sasori replied.

"Alright. I'll go change now. I'll meet you down there, ok?" Kakuzu walked into the bathroom with his bag. Sasori changed into some black gym shorts and took his shirt off. He was about to wait for Kakuzu, then he remembered that he had told him to go on ahead. He went down the elevator and into the hot springs. He slowly lowered himself into the hot spring.

"Ohhh yeahhh…this is perfect." he moaned. He lowered himself in until only his head was out of the water. He laid in the water for a few minutes with his eyes closed before he realized that Kakuzu was taking a while to get down here.

"Where is he? He should be here by now…wait, he's probably changing his bandage into a waterproof one. You shouldn't be so impatient, Sasori." he mumbled to himself. Just a few seconds later, Kakuzu walked in. Sasori stared at him.

"Damn..you look.." Sasori was at a loss for words. "..fucking sexy."

"No, I don't this is my true form. I'm a monster. An evil, psychotic, menacing monster." Kakuzu looked down. He stepped into the hot spring next to Sasori.

Sasori marveled at his true form. He had brown hair down past his shoulders, and he had this stitch work on both sides of his mouth, which to be fair Sasori thought was pretty hot, and his eyes popped without his mask on. They were this pastel green and red color that drove Sasori mad.

"Oh yeah? Well if anything, you're my monster." flirted Sasori. "But I don't even think you're a monster. _I_ think that you look pretty hot in this form. You look strong, and protective, and beautiful. And your opinions are irrelevant, because in fact, I love you."

Kakuzu dropped his mouth a little.

It was then that Sasori finally became tuned in to his surroundings. The pink and white light from tonight's sunset softly beat down on the pair sitting in the springs. He noticed the calming aura emitted from the dark tiles, and the gentle smell of chlorine. The sound of the waterfall in the corner brought Sasori back to reality.

Sasori locked his eyes with Kakuzu's. He wrapped both of his arms around Kakuzu's back and pulled him closer, so that he was just a foot away. Sasori felt the electricity pulsing through his body, and his heart beating at a pace he wasn't sure was even possible. He looked straight into Kakuzu's eyes. He saw that Kakuzu's eyes didn't have any pupils. Sasori wondered why they were like that, not that he didn't like them, but for he wanted to know of every detail of Kakuzu. His body, mind, his soul.

But the one thing Sasori really wanted to know was what Kakuzu's lips would taste like pressed against his own. Sasori smiled.

You never know if you never try. Now's the perfect moment.

Sasori pressed his lips against Kakuzu's gently. His lips tasted like salt water. Kakuzu seemed a bit surprised at first, but the he pressed his lips into Sasori's, deepening the kiss. Kakuzu rested his strong hands on Sasori's waist. Sasori felt as if he was one with Kakuzu.

The two finally pulled away in unison after what felt like an eternity.

Sasori and Kakuzu smiled at each other.

_First base, completed._


End file.
